wulverheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Wulverheim Wiki
Wulverheim: A Neverwinter Nights 2 module Wulverheim is a Game World module, built for the RPG Neverwinter Nights 2. It was built using the toolset that accompanies the dungeons and dragons PC game called Neverwinter Nights 2 and requires the original Neverwinter Nights 2, Mask of The Betrayer and Storm of Zehir to be installed on your PC in order for you to play it. Your game will also need to be fully patched. Wulverheim can be downloaded here. Although Wulverheim is currently playable, it is still under development. There is still much more work to do before it is complete. Please note that this Wiki is very much Work in Progress. There is still a lot of information to be added. Please feel free to contribute! Quest Information SPOILERS Main Quest - By Demons Be Driven Information on Wulverheim's Main Quest. Factions *Arcane Mages Guild - All quests for the Arcane Mages Guild *Hellwielder Coven - All quests for the Hellwielder Coven *Knights of Wulverberg- All quests for the Knights of Wulverberg *Thieves Guild - All quests for the Thieves Guild *Thorn's Guardians - All quests for Thorn's Guardians of the Forest *Vogbeloth Cult - All quests for the Vogbeloth Cult *Warriors Guild - All quests for the Warriors Guild Side Quests - Information on all of the side quests *A Flash Deal *Bandits Of The Silver Dagger *Betrayers Of The Church *Bugging The Dead *Chasing Rabbits *Cheating Death *Don’t Drink On The Job *Eight Legged Freaks *Griffins Gate Survivors *Invasion Of The Honey Badgers *Mining for Adamantine - Blacksmith Ritik in Hammers head Keep *Mining For Alchemical Silver - Blacksmith Snorri in Gallimere *Mining For Darksteel - Blacksmith Ali in Wulverberg *Mining for Mithral - Blacksmith Aikanáro in Liascelyn *Neglected Pets *Orc Raid at Griffins Gate *Purukian Relics: Relic of Knowledge *Purukian Relics: Relic of Revival *Purukian Relics: Relic of The Dead *Purukian Relics: Relic of The Holy Hammer *Restoring old Fashion *The Burning Times *The Royal Courier of Wulverheim *The Unexpected Rescue *Tomes of a Fallen Nation *Vestar's Maze *Worgs… What are they good for? *Wulverheim's Most Wanted Character Information *Races Links to the Neverwinter Nights 2 Wiki *Classes Links to the Neverwinter Nights 2 Wiki *Spells Links to the Neverwinter Nights 2 Wiki Gameplay Information - Features Unique to Wulverheim *How the game starts *Death and Respawning *Horses and Stables *The Item Appearance Changer *Guilds *Crafting *Day and Night *Food and Resting *Crime World Information *Background - A bit of history on Wulverheim *Cohorts - Listing of all the cohorts/party companions found in the game. *Creatures - A list of creatures found in the game *Factions - Listing of all the guilds and factions you may join *Maps - How well do you know your way around? *Places - Listing of all the places found in Wulverheim *Services - A listing of all the services (general merchants, trainers, etc.) provided in the game *Underdark Races - A background on what the races from the Underdark are doing in Wulverheim. Reviews Miscellaneous Information Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Underdark Races